


A Short Encounter

by notreallythatjon



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreallythatjon/pseuds/notreallythatjon
Summary: Jonah meets Cyrus at The Spoon. Cyrus is nervous as usual because it's Jonah Beck.





	A Short Encounter

"Can we meet at The Spoon tomorrow? I kinda need to talk to you." 

These words rang in Cyrus Goodman's mind as he sat at the table in The Spoon, tapping his fingers together anxiously. He always found himself anxious before meeting with his friend, Jonah Beck. But this time, Jonah had texted HIM the day before, saying he needed to talk. THE Jonah Beck texted Cyrus. It wasn't the first occurance of such a thing, but Cyrus still couldn't get over that sentence. 

The urgency of the message made Cyrus nervous, but somewhat excited. Why did Jonah need to talk to him? Did he do something wrong? Had he forgotten to bring the right amount of snacks for the Space Otters' most recent game? Or maybe Jonah wanted to just hang like friends do. But then why would he have said "I kinda need to talk to you?" Perhaps Jonah had a super secret piece of information that he wanted to entrust his good friend Cyrus with, because he knows that no friend's loyalty matches that of Cyrus'. 

No friend's loyalty matches that of Cyrus'. But there might have been an explanation for that. Cyrus wasn't sure, but he was becoming increasingly suspicious of himself upon noticing how nervous he always became around Jonah. He was normal around his other friends, even Iris, his... He wasn't sure how to refer to Iris. He certainly didn't want to say girlfriend. 

The truth was, Cyrus wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Iris. He really liked her, but probably not in the way that she likes him. He knew that she deserves someone who reciprocates those feelings, and he just wasn't sure that he could be the one to do that. 

Now, when it came to boys in general, Cyrus didn't have many of them as friends. His constant female company consisting of Andi Mack and Buffy Driscoll led to him often trying to impress the other guys at his school. Trying to make himself seem "cooler," and more "dude-like." 

To accomplish this, Cyrus practiced what he called the "Bro Voice." It was the cool masculine voice that he put on whenever talking to Jonah to seem more in touch with his masculine side. He had even had lessons from Buffy on typical guy things, such as sports players and how to do the famous Bro Hug. Truth be told, Cyrus still had trouble remembering how to do it. Handshake, lean in, and then the pats. No actual hugging, no putting both arms around the other person, and you have to somehow do this to every guy you meet in order to establish the unspoken Bro Connection. 

Now, Cyrus was waiting at the table for Jonah to arrive. Cyrus always arrived a bit early to all events and meet-ups. Well, always the ones with Jonah Beck involved. 

After a few minutes of rehearsing possible conversation starters, one-liners, and bits of sports knowledge, the door to The Spoon opened and Jonah Beck stepped in. Cyrus had been told a long time ago to just call him Jonah, but he found it hard to not refer to him with his full name. A habit, perhaps, but Andi and Buffy had both stopped doing it a while back.

Jonah scanned the tables until he found Cyrus. Cyrus immediately did the slight head-nod that he always sees Jonah doing, perhaps overdoing it himself. Jonah smiled slightly. Slightly. This concerned Cyrus, because he was used to Jonah's radiating smile that lit up an entire room when he walked in. A smile that could only be performed by Human Sunbeam Jonah Beck. But this smile seemed faint and, he hated to say it, forced. It was probably just Cyrus blowing things out of proportion as usual, but if something was troubling Jonah, Cyrus was going to get to the bottom of it. 

"Hey, Cyrus!" Jonah said as he approached the table and sat down on the chair opposite Cyrus.

"Hey, Jonah!" Cyrus said, automatically turning on the Bro Voice. "So what's up?"

"Well," sighed Jonah, "I'm kinda freaked out. Something happened recently, and I have to talk about it to someone. I figured, you're a pretty supportive guy, right?" 

"Absolutely!" Cyrus said, perhaps a little too fast. "You can definitely trust me. What's goin on, brah?" Cyrus scanned Jonah's face, picking up the worry behind his eyes. 

"Well," Jonah hesitated, his voice dropping. "My mom... My mom left the home a few days ago. And she's not coming back." 

With those sentences, it was as if all the light had been taken out of him. His face showed an expression that Cyrus could only describe as forlorn, but much more extreme. Could any amount of Bro fix this? 

"And it's not just that," Jonah continued, "Amber left too. I broke up with her, so it's totes my fault. I mean, I'm glad she's not my girlfriend anymore, but it still feels bad, you know? And Andi left too. She's not talking to me anymore. Well, barely. She still says hi, but she quit the team and we're not all docious magocious like we were before. It's like all the women in my life are leaving and I don't know what to do." 

Jonah seriously looked as if he was on the verge of tears. And Cyrus could not see Jonah Beck cry. It would be another reminder that he is human, which Cyrus did not need. If Jonah cried, then Cyrus would cry too. He would not let that happen. 

"Ah, who needs women?" Cyrus said before realizing what he had said and how it sounded. He looked at Jonah who had not responded. It was clear that the Bro method was not working. He was going to have to resort to doing the thing that he was most insecure about: he was going to have to be himself. 

"I probably shouldn't have said that considering my two best friends are girls." He said, dropping the Bro Voice entirely. "What I meant to say was, who needs people who are just going to leave you? If those people left, is it your loss? Well, yeah, maybe a little." That didn't help. "B-but its mostly their loss! You should hang with people who will be loyal and supportive and won't leave you no matter what." Cyrus frantically said, trying to make the situation better. 

"But how do you know who won't leave?" Jonah asked, his voice quiet and weak.

"I won't." Cyrus froze. Why had he just said that? Because it was true. He and Jonah are friends. Why was there a problem with saying that? There just was. He shouldn't have said that. 

As Cyrus' internal battle raged on, Jonah smiled a bit. Cyrus stopped thinking entirely when he saw Jonah smile. Had he done it? Had he successfully made Jonah Beck feel better? 

But the smile quickly faded. 

"Thanks, Cy. But that's what my mom said, and I don't even know where she is now." 

"Yeah," Cyrus sighed. "I guess there's no way to truly tell." It probably wasn't the answer that would make Jonah feel better, but it was honest. "But I give you my honorary word, I will try my best to be your faithful friend." 

"Thanks, Cy." Jonah said, smiling a bit more. "You're a great," he hesitated before saying, "pal." 

"Any time, Jolamajama." This prompted a chuckle from Jonah, which basically completed Cyrus' day. 

The two walked out of The Spoon together, and parted ways when reaching the door, walking in opposite directions. The truth was, Cyrus didn't need to go that way – it might take longer – but he wasn't sure how he'd walk with Jonah and he didn't have anything preventing him from going this way. Plus, no one would see when he looked back.


End file.
